Chapter 11
From the Broken Door is the 11th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Rave Master. Elie is taken away by Demon Card's Commander Lance, who demands the Rave Stone in exchange for her freedom. Musica and Haru team up to save her, and the latter rushes back to the Blacksmith Musica's place to ask for the Ten Commandments be forged in under two hours, the time limit set by Lance. Upon discovering whom Haru will be battling, Musica is, for the first time in 15 years, resolved to forge a sword once again. Summary In his residence, the Beast Swordsman Lance is frustrated over his subordinates' apparent lack of progress in retrieving the Rave stone. Nevertheless, he is visibly bloodthirsty over the prospect of clashing with the Rave Master himself, and Lance sets out to act on his intentions. Meanwhile, Haru Glory and Musica continue their argument about the identity of the other Musica, effectively ignoring Elie. Put off by this, she disappears into town with Plue. There, she returns her Tonfa Blasters for repairs after the last customizations damaged it severely. She is rejected by the shop owner, however, as the law states that tonfas could only be customized once every six months. Elie makes a fuss over this, just as Lance arrives and takes her captive. Arriving a little too late, Haru and Musica are given an ultimatum: in exchange for Elie's life, the Rave Master has two hours to surrender the Rave to Lance. Enraged, Haru attacks Lance but the swing of his sword unleashes a pack of phantom wolves. Musica informs him that they are mere illusions, but Haru is still visibly shaken. Musica volunteers to forge ahead in Lance's residence, much to Haru's confusion as they had only recently met. The former simply says that it is because a damsel is in distress, and the boys head their separate ways. Haru rushes back to the blacksmith Musica's dwelling and comes upon Bis preparing to brutalize the man. Haru punches Bis who ominously warns him that he might hurt his hand. The former has Plue search for the Rave stone, and despite Musica's claims of having hidden it well, the Bearer easily locates it. Drawing on the power of the Rave, Haru knocks out Bis with an explosion. This surprises Musica into thinking that Shiba Roses, the original Rave Master is dead, but Haru disclaims it. Instead, the younger man tries to convince the blacksmith to reforge the Ten Commandments in the next two hours. Despite Haru's insistence, Musica refuses to return to his trade, which he had abandoned for 15 years. However, when he learns that the Rave Master will be taking on Lance, he immediately changes his mind. He recalls of the fateful night when Lance had massacred the entire Musica family, using the very sword the blacksmith himself had forged. His resolve made, Musica stakes his family name for the first sword he will forge again after 15 long years. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events * None Weapons, Techniques, and Abilities used Weapons used * Beast Sword Dark Brings used * None Techniques used * Beast Illusion *Explosion Abilities used * Hand-to-Hand Combat Items used * Shiba's Rave Navigation Category:Lance arc